


Think you’re so criminal

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Boredom, Other, Rarepair, Two stupid villains falling in love, and it’s been about two days, annoyed riot, but doesn’t know it yet, drake likes Riot too much, riot is so done with human shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: “So, very grudgingly, Riot allowed Carlton Drake’s consciousness to remain alongside their own.And oh. It was so enraging what these things did in their spare time—no wonder the symbiotes were going to annihilate them all.“





	1. I’m the bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like ten minutes lol  
> I’m really intrigued by these two, so I’m thinking of just writing some things to develop their characters a bit more and explore their time together—and maybe more :3  
> If you liked it, let me know! I’d love to hear from you and maybe get some ideas of anything you’d like to see from Riot and Drake. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Title based off of lyrics from “bad guy” by Billie Eillish, which I find rather fitting for these two. c:

Humans were strange and rather infuriating things. All other hosts stayed quiet, their consciousnesses shoved down and away where they belonged. They shut up, sat back, and let Riot drive. But this was different. Annoyingly, they needed this host’s information and couldn't afford to let him walk around like a half-dead piece of meat, what with all the staff.

So, _very grudgingly_ , Riot allowed Carlton Drake’s consciousness to remain alongside their own.

And _oh_. It was so _enraging_ what these things did in their spare time—no wonder the symbiotes were going to annihilate them all.

_What are you doing?_ Riot demanded, making his host start a little. The two were seated in one of the massive silvery conference rooms of the Life Foundation, awaiting other members of a meeting. Drake was tapping at something colorful and obnoxious on his phone, and it had grown more than a little distracting for Riot.

“Making a list,” Drake answered calmly.

_Of what?_

“Favorite projects.”

_Why? Did you forget them?_ Riot asked it with an air of scorn: pitiful human brains.

“No,” Drake replied, giving a tired sigh. That was the most response Riot would get from him. The man _never_ became angry with them, never lost that glow of admiration he felt for the symbiote. It was almost sickening. “I make lists when I'm bored,” he explained.

Riot’s mockery took a pause. _But that is useless._

“As are most things humans do when we’re bored.”

_The girl I took had ‘games’ on her cellular device, do you not?_

“No, I don't. Too stupid, too mindless. I prefer this.”

Hm. Interesting. Riot was learning quickly that Drake saw many people below him, and that as such, he didn't lower himself to their standards. It was unexpected of his species and it made a flicker of something like approval twinge in the back of Riot’s mind.

Of course, they had forgotten another decidedly shitty aspect of symbiosis, and that was a shared mind. The slightest bit of positivity from the symbiote caused a flash of pride in Drake, and the corner of his mouth turned up.

_It is a pitiful and utterly useless pastime,_ Riot growled to him, feeling a sudden stir to defend themselves. _You will gain nothing of it._

“Mmhm,” Drake hummed. He kept typing, adding to the damned list, and Riot could've eaten an organ, he was so irritated right now.

“Don't worry, they'll be here soon and the meeting will start. Much more entertaining work for you to watch then.”

_Does it have to do with my rocket?_

A whisper of disappointment at “my,” ignored by Riot. “Yes, of course it does,” Drake replied, wisely ignoring it too.

Riot gave a low rumble of ascent and quieted once more. They rarely spoke within Drake, not wanting to interact with the hunk of flesh they were hitched to. This had been a slight complication, but they weren't going to change their ways for a stupid list made of boredom.

The scientists and lawyers arrived, and Drake locked his phone to greet them. Just before he did, Riot caught sight of the last of the “favorite projects” list. It was just one word.

Riot.


	2. Don’t say thank you (or please)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's chocolate.”
> 
> What is chocolate? It smells…interesting.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! :D   
> I wanted to kinda focus on less important moments between them, and see some mundane aspects of Drake’s and Riot’s lives.   
> I hope you like! :3  
> Chapter titles are from lyrics from bad guy

_Drake! Answers! Immediately!_

Drake, halfway across one of the many metal pathways bridging the Life Foundation offices, nearly tripped over his own feet at the interruption. Huffing out a long exhale to calm his heart rate, he glanced around to make sure no one was nearby. “Why’re you shouting?” he asked quietly.

_To get your attention, idiot!_

“You’re _inside_ my head, I doubt you need to do much to get my attention.”

_You are not giving me answers!_

“You haven’t asked anything yet.”

_What is that_? Riot demanded, seizing control of Drake’s wrist to swing his hand up in front of his face.

Drake’s brow furrowed in confusion. It was the chocolate bar one of the kids at the tour had offered him. He'd actually forgotten he’d even had it. “It's chocolate.”

_What is chocolate? It smells…interesting_.

“Ah, well, it's candy,” Drake answered, unsure as to where this was going.

Riot went silent for a moment, processing that this was still an unknown concept to them. Then they spoke again, this time their voice taking on a curious, almost observant tone. _And what is candy?_

Drake didn't actually know how to respond to this behavior. Riot’s personality was so sharp the majority of the time, a cold barrier that felt nearly physical between their minds, even thought they were technically shared. This was the closest they had ever come to being tamed, and it was so new and _so_ welcome. But Drake wasn't one to let his guard down and he wasn't about to push Riot’s newfound docility too far.“Well, it's mainly sugar,” he explained, turning the candy bar over to let Riot observe the label behind his eyes. “Humans take a liking to sweet things sometimes, when we eat. I don't really indulge it much.”

_Why not_? Riot asked at once. They knew their host well enough to know that there was a calculated reason behind most decisions.

“It's not healthy to eat too much of it. And I don't find it as appealing as other people do.”

_Does it taste of meat?_ A grating growl laced Riot’s words, vibrating up Drake’s spine. He had to take a moment to find his breath.

“No, it doesn't.” He hesitated. “Would you like to try it?”

Riot rumbled as though in thought. Then Drake had his second stroke of the day when a small silveryhead shot out of his shoulder and bit the top half of the bar clean off, wrapper and all. He stared in shock as Riot’s tiny form gnawed at the plastic and chocolate with miniature fangs. They had never looked like this, revealed themselves in this way before. Dimly mortified at himself, Drake realized that they were rather cute.

_It is acceptable_ , Riot decided, still chewing. _Once one gets past its disgusting outer layer._

Drake found his voice again. “That was the wrapper. Usually you don't eat that part.”

The mini-Riot whipped their head around to glare at him. _Why did you not warn me of this before I ate it?_

“Why didn't you warn me you were going to materialize out of my _shoulder_?”

Riot sniffed. _You humans are pathetically easy to startle._

“We don't tend to have other life forms living within us.” Feeling just brave enough, Drake ventured a half-smile. “I can't think of another human—besides Brock, the thief—with such an honor.”

This was not gratified with a reply, but luckily, that meant that it also wasn't snapped at either. If Drake delved into their bond hard enough, he thought he could sense a swell of pride mingling with his own. As soon as he became aware of it, it was stomped into nothingness behind their wall. Riot leaned in to sniff at the other end of the chocolate bar.

_I want the rest._

“Sure.” Drake was happy to unwrap the remainder of the chocolate for them. He was happy to do anything for them, even if he wasn't permitted much.

But their time would come. The rocketwould soon be finished and then they would be off this insufferable planet, somewhere with more of these beautiful, godlike creatures.

Though privately, he didn't think any of the others would be as beautiful as Riot.

Even if they did eat chocolate like a toddler.


End file.
